


Happiness

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Melt With You [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Steve Rogers has never considered himself lucky.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Luke for looking over this for me, as always you are a gem. 
> 
> This takes place post-Sleep but pre-Melt with You. 
> 
> This is also known as the series that grew legs and walked away with my imagination.

Steve Rogers had never really considered himself to be a lucky person, not really.

He’d lived as a baby, premature and riddled with medical conditions most adults would’ve died from. They bundled him off and called his miserable, pained existence luck.

Or at least they would for a little while.

His mother would die of TD, but at least she hadn’t passed it onto him, right?

They took his mother’s body and called his lack of sickness mercy.

Bucky gets drafted but doesn’t tell Steve, insistent that he enlisted, just like Steve wanted to.

His family, Steve included, see him off at the station. Their son is gone, they take the loss, but they keep Steve and call it a blessing.

He meets Dr. Erskine, and he’s turned into the person he’s always felt he should be. Erskine dies, and they take Steve’s triumph from him and call it a failure.

It’s when he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by what feels and looks like a film set that he considered that maybe he was lucky and that his luck ran out when Bucky fell.

He certainly didn’t consider himself lucky then.

The Chitauri came and went, as he tried to learn how to live out of time.

He met Sam Wilson. Hydra returned. Bucky returned, but he’s not the same.

Tony took them in.

“What are you thinking about, man?” Sam asked as he dropped down on the couch next to Steve, where he’d been sitting, sketching out his thoughts.

“Nothing good,” Steve admitted; as he put down his pencil, he handed the sketchbook to Sam.

Sam took the book, smoothing out the pages he looked surprised at the contents.

“It’s been a lot,” Steve told him, a small weary smile on his face. “You know, just, everything.”

Sam flipped through the pages, studying the bursts of red amongst the black, grey and white sketched memories. “Art therapy?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “The Doctor recommended it to me, instead of journaling. I’ve never really been good with words. Inspirational speeches aside, of course.”

Sam nodded. “I’m glad you’re seeing her. It’s good. Also, nothing to be ashamed of, of course.”

Steve smiled at him. “It has been. I mean the sketches look rough, subject-wise. But it doesn’t bother me as much as it once did.”

“Good, even if it did that would be okay. We’ve all got shit that bothers us,” Sam waved a hand. “I do too, it doesn’t mean we can’t be happy.”

“I’d like to think that I’m pretty happy nowadays,” Steve told him as he shifted and rested his arm along the back of the couch, so he faced Sam.

“Got your best friend back,” Sam acknowledged.

‘I can have more than one best friend, Sam, this isn’t school,” Steve told him with a soft laugh.

“Is that so?” Sam arched an eyebrow as he smirked. “I’m sure James would be happy to hear that.”

“Been pretty hard to sleep though,” Steve told him, a tiny bit of seriousness in the statement.

“Hmm interesting, you’ve never come to see me,” Sam replied, teasing.

Steve grinned back. “I wasn’t sure if you would want me there.”

Sam coughed then cleared his throat. “I’m gonna tell you right now, I want you, and I want you there.”

He shifted first, a small smile on his lips before Steve leaned in and pressed a too-tender kiss to the corner of Sam’s lips.

Sam turned his head and pressed a firmer kiss to Steve’s lips. “What about Barnes?” He wasn’t stupid, never had been and never would be.

It was one of the reasons Steve had fallen for him in the first place. That brain which wouldn’t quit.

“He’s not ready for us,” Steve responded and sat back to watch the gears practically turn in Steve’s head.

“We’re both patient,” Sam replied after a moment before he tugged Steve into another, deeper kiss.

Luck, Fate.

Steve sank into the moment and called it happiness. 


End file.
